Shio Makabe
Shio Makabe is an OC created by Avnore. She attends Hanamigaoka Girls' Academy of Commerce as a 2nd-year student. Appearance Shio is of slightly above average height. She has long, unruly matcha green hair that fades into a light blonde color. Her hair is usually styled into messy twin tails, with her bangs parted to the right. She has angular red eyes and a cat-like mouth. On top of her regular school uniform, Shio wears a black cardigan and red sneakers. Despite being rather resistant to cold weather, she also wears black thigh highs because she just finds them cute. Personality To put it simply, Shio is a bit of an eccentric. She has strange hobbies and mannerisms, such as a strong interest in survivalist cooking. While her skills are on the level of a professional, the ingredients she uses—frog eggs, for example—drive people away. Despite that, she speaks highly about her diet and claims that it caused her to develop a resistance to food poisoning. Shio is naturally gifted in just about everything she does to the point where she could be considered a genius or prodigy, but since she has little to no interest in most of them, much of her skill is basically rendered useless. For example, she uses her cooking skill to create dishes with ingredients that would turn almost everyone away from eating them, or she uses her knowledge of literature to write a hundred page essay on why Miho from her favorite visual novel, "My Ghost Imouto Loves Me Too Much?!," is a thoughtful, well-written character who represents children of broken families. While Shio is a carefree girl, she's surprisingly insightful. She's much more empathetic than she seems and is good at diffusing tense situations, though when in the moment, her method of doing so may seem reckless or insensitive. She sees the bigger picture and is able to acknowledge the faults of others while remaining indifferent to them. Although she is a member of the anime club, Shio also works as a scriptwriter for the Theatre Club. It is unknown how exactly she ended up in that position, but most would agree that her writing is second to none despite the eccentricities. In spite of her quirks and hobbies, Shio has a very large social circle. She knows most students on a first-name basis, but at the same time, only considers a handful as her close friends. Background Shio comes from a laissez-faire family, who, apart from her little sister, are very similar to Shio herself. They're relatively well-off, being easily able to afford sending both daughters to private schools. She inherits much of her personality from her parents, such as the importance that they all place on being optimistic no matter the situation. In kindergarten, Anna threw up on Shio. In middle school, Shio participated in several different clubs, but got bored of them all quickly. However, in high school, she joined Hanamigaoka's anime club and fit right in with the lax rules and casual atmosphere. Relationships Anna Minatozaki Shio's "favorite friend." They've had a close relationship since elementary school. Anna is also Shio's go-to person to borrow things from, knowing that she's comfortable with Shio not returning them. They have almost a cat-dog relationship, with the two of them being close enough to be comfortable with being themselves around each other. Shio often proclaims her undying love for her best friend, being very physically affectionate and clingy toward her. Anna, on the other hand, finds it easy to put her foot down when it comes to Shio. From an outsider's point of view, they might look like they're fighting, but at most it's just playful banter. In truth, they're extremely close and care deeply about each other. Since they're next-door neighbors, Anna usually wakes Shio up in the morning, cooking her breakfast and making sure that she doesn't forget anything,though, miraculously, she always does. Yoji Minatozaki Shio has seen Yoji a couple of times in the past prior to him dropping out of college. They're similar in a few ways, such as their natural talent and shared love for their little sisters, but aside from that, they don't know each other very well. Most of the rumors about Anna's brother are perpetuated by Shio, as she finds it amusing to tell stories about his achievements. Anna doesn't mind. Trivia *She likes inserting random English words into her sentences despite not really knowing what they actually mean. *Shio has a really loud laugh, but isn't particularly self-conscious of it at all. *While in New York, Shio shared pizza with a rat before. She often reflects fondly upon this memory and wishes that she could meet the rat again. *Although Shio is great at cooking, she avoids baking because of the amount of precision that it requires. *Shio has never gotten a cold before. **She proudly chalks this up to her strange eating habits. *Shio's favorite visual novel is "My Ghost Imouto Loves Me Too Much?!," adapted from a light novel of the same name. **It follows a depressed shut-in named Amane Koito several years after the untimely death of his younger sister, who he revives using a ritual from an internet message board. However, she uses his childhood friend as a vessel, and Tomoki must choose between helping his sister move on or keeping her on Earth at the cost of losing his one true friend. **The game takes a darker turn after the events of the first game's true ending. In "I Accidentally Exorcised My Ghost Imouto and I'm Now Haunted By Feelings of Guilt and Shame!!," Amane vows to find the one responsible for his friend's brutal murder. Evidence leads him to accuse his own sister, forcing her back into the afterlife. However, in a cruel twist of fate, he finds that the one responsible was not his sister—but the one who caused her death all those years ago. Alone and with nothing to live for, he begins to suspect everyone he's ever known of being the person who's so hell-bent on destroying his life. **Shio thinks the ghost imouto is cute. Category:Characters Category:Avnore's OCs Category:Females Category:Teenagers